


What You Want

by cinnabongene



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has been spending a lot of time around Mike lately. Mike wants to know his motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written with inspiration from the anons who fill my head with ideas on Tumblr.

It had started out with drinks. One day as he was pulling out of the courthouse parking lot, Jimmy realized he hadn’t seen Mike nearly as much since he’d stopped being a public defender, and for some reason, he missed the crotchety old man. So he’d invited him to get a drink with him after work. After that, Jimmy invited Mike out to drinks every time he ran into the man, and soon it became a regular thing. Every Friday night at the bar with Mike. 

Maybe Jimmy was just lonely and would have been happy to spend time with anyone. But there was something about Mike’s company he craved. Maybe it was a validation thing. Jimmy was met with nothing but doubt, criticism, and distrust from nearly everyone in his life. Except for Mike. It wasn’t even like Mike actually liked him. But he tolerated him, more than most people, and he knew when to keep his mouth shut. That was good enough for Jimmy. 

Except for the one night Mike didn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“So, what’s the deal?” 

Jimmy nearly choked on his beer. “The deal with what?”

Mike gestured in between them. “This. You’ve been buying me drinks every week for almost two months now. A guy doesn’t just do that unless he wants something. So, what’s the deal?” 

“I—I don’t know what to tell you. There’s no deal.”

Mike raised his eyebrow. 

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably. “What? A guy can’t just hang out with a friend once in a while?” 

Mike gave an odd little chuckle. “Friends. So that’s what you think we are.” 

“Well… yeah… aren’t we?” 

“I don’t have friends, Jimmy. I have business associates.” 

“That’s how you think of me then? A business associate?” The idea made Jimmy’s chest tighten for some reason he couldn’t place. 

Mike took a sip of his drink. “Is that a problem for you?” 

“No—I mean, I don’t know,” said Jimmy, looking to the side.

“Look, Jimmy. You either tell me what you want out of this, or I’m leaving.”

“I just want you.” The words fell from Jimmy’s mouth, surprising even himself. “Your company. I get lonely,” he clarified. 

Mike rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ. You want to fuck me.” 

Jimmy’s face turned red. He looked anywhere but Mike’s face. “What? No! I never said that!”

“But you do,” said Mike. “What is it? You’ve got some sort of daddy kink you want to play out with me?”

Now, Jimmy looked at Mike. “No… that’s just… no.”

Mike downed the rest of his drink and set down the glass. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Jimmy furrowed his brow as Mike stood up. “Where?” 

“Back to your place.”

“I don’t exactly have a place…” said Jimmy. Then, off of Mike’s skeptical eyebrow raise, “I live in the back of a nail salon.” 

Mike sighed. “Fine, we can go to my place, but just this once.” 

“Wh—why—what are we—?” 

“Do you want to have sex with me or not?” Mike asked. 

Jimmy looked up at Mike, his bravado falling away, leaving only vulnerability in his blue eyes. It wasn’t quite a yes, but Mike understood nonetheless. 

“Then hurry up before I change my mind.” 

Jimmy took one last gulp of his beer before standing up and following Mike outside. 

 

Mike’s house was nice. It was small, the yard looked well-kempt, and it was in a good neighborhood. A much more ideal living situation than the nail salon. Jimmy followed Mike inside and then stood in the entryway, not sure what he was allowed to touch and where he was allowed to step. 

“Come on in. I won’t bite,” said Mike, emptying his pockets onto his kitchen counter. “Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?” 

“No, I’m good. Thanks,” said Jimmy, tentatively stepping further into the little house. 

Mike leaned back against his counter and looked Jimmy over. “So, how do you want to do this? Keep in mind, I don’t got all night.” 

“I, uh, what exactly are we doing?” Jimmy tried to clarify. 

“I’m going to ask you one last time. Do you want me to fuck you? Yes or no?” 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I think so.” Jimmy’s eyes darted across Mike’s floor. 

Mike gave a longsuffering sigh before grabbing Jimmy by the front of his shirt and pulling him into the bedroom. “You’ve gotta be more assertive if you’re ever going to get what you want in life,” he said as he pushed Jimmy into a sitting position on the bed. “So tell me, what do you want?”

“I—I don’t know. Just do whatever you want with me.” 

“Is that what you want?” Mike prodded. 

Jimmy nodded, and Mike could see the needy look of desperation starting to grow in the other man’s eyes. He had always pegged Jimmy for a submissive type, but he hadn’t expected it to be quite to this extent. So he placed his hands on the lawyer’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed before taking a seat next to him. Jimmy watched—rapt with anticipation, heart hammering in his chest—as Mike reached out to him, removed his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, reached into his boxers, and took his cock in his hand. A sharp gasp escaped the lawyer as the former cop jerked his cock with strong, calloused hands.

“Mike, Mike,” Jimmy rasped out. 

Mike stopped stroking and raised an eyebrow at the other man. “That help you figure out what you want?” 

Jimmy’s hips rocked restlessly of their own accord as he looked up at Mike, eyes full of thinly veiled shame and need. “Mike, can you… hit me?” The lawyer’s voice was ragged and half an octave higher from want.

Mike rolled his eyes again. “I knew there had to be something you wanted me for. Alright, get up.” 

“Up?” 

Mike only had to raise his eyebrow before Jimmy was on his feet. “Good, now come here”—He placed a hand on his knee—“and bend over.” 

Jimmy started to feel lightheaded as all of his blood rushed downwards. “You’re going to spank me?”

“Not unless you get over here.” 

There was no time for Jimmy to second-guess himself now. He walked over to the other man and bent down over his knees—his elbows on the bed, and his ass right where Mike could get at it. 

“You ready?” Mike asked. 

Jimmy nodded, and Mike felt the man’s cock twitch against his thigh. Without another word, Mike brought his hand up behind Jimmy and brought it down hard against his ass. The lawyer let out an undignified yelp. Mike hit harder than he was used to, but he wasn’t about to complain. When Mike did nothing further, Jimmy began to squirm against him, anything for sensation. 

“You want more?” Mike asked. 

“Yes,” Jimmy gritted out. 

Mike smirked to himself. “Didn’t quite hear you. What was that?” 

“Yes! God, please!” the younger man cried out. 

“If you insist.” Mike brought his hand down against Jimmy again, and then a third time, and then a fourth until Jimmy was reduced to a writhing, screaming putty in his hands.

“Stop, stop, red!” Jimmy cried, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Mike put his hand down. “Alright. What do you want now?” 

“Mike, please,” Jimmy begged in a broken whimper. 

“Please what?” 

“I need it,” the other man pleaded, rutting his aching cock against Mike’s thigh. 

“You’re never gonna get it if you don’t ask for it.” 

“Fuck me, Mike. I need you to fuck me,” Jimmy admitted, too far gone to regret losing his last shred of dignity. 

“There, was that so hard?” Mike pushed Jimmy off of his lap and flipped him over so he was lying face down on the bed. 

Jimmy dared not move, lest he somehow ruin this as he always seemed to do. Behind him, he could hear Mike unbuckling his belt. Then, he heard the belt hit the floor and the zipper of Mike’s fly come open. “You got lube, Jimmy?” 

“Top drawer,” said the younger man, tilting his head toward the nightstand. Once Mike had retrieved the purple bottle, he sat down on the bed behind Jimmy, pulled the man’s pants and boxers down to his thighs, and got to work loosening him up. Jimmy winced at the first finger, but quickly relaxed into it and was soon rocking back against Mike’s three fingers. “I can take it now.” 

“You sure?”

Jimmy turned his head back to look imploringly at the other man. “Come on, Mike. I’m begging here.” 

Mike sighed. “You’ll be the death of me, kid.” But he obliged, lowering his pants to his hips, lubing up his cock, positioning himself over Jimmy, and pushing his way in. 

Jimmy choked on a moan as he was filled. Every nerve in his body sung out in pleasure and pain. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut; pleas, moans, and expletives poured from his lips while Mike just shook his head wearily and fucked him at a steady pace. 

“Mike, Mike… oh, Jesus. Harder. Oh, God.”

“You’re lucky I don’t live in an apartment,” said Mike, punctuating the statement with a particularly hard thrust which was accompanied by another loud cry from Jimmy, as if to illustrate the point. 

They continued to fuck without further conversation, the silence more than filled by the younger man’s noises. Mike set the pace from behind while Jimmy bucked against him. His cock found friction against the firm mattress, and his hands caught fistfuls of Mike’s bedsheets. Soon, Jimmy could feel the warmth starting to pool inside of him, the tension mounting to one singular point of pleasure. Pleasure that he would soon spill all over Mike’s sheets. 

“Mike, I’m close,” he panted. 

Mike said not a word but sped up his thrusts, pushing Jimmy closer and closer to the edge. He paid careful attention to how the other man’s moans grew more desperate, how his breathing became ragged, how his whole body trembled. Then right at the exact moment when he knew Jimmy was teetering on the edge—he pulled out. 

Jimmy whipped his head around—mouth agape, heart hammering, cock aching for release. Mike was standing at the foot of the bed, tucking his still-hard cock back into his pants. “Wh—wh—what are you doing? Where are you going?” sputtered Jimmy. 

Mike tossed Jimmy’s belt back to him and turned to leave the room. “Sorry, kid. Not enough stickers.”


End file.
